


Песнь песней 2

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот раз сюрпризом оказался Дженсен. Фактическое продолжение этой истории http://archiveofourown.org/works/665747</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песнь песней 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dfhbfwbb.dg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dfhbfwbb.dg).



Только замерев у порога их коттеджа, единственного на всей улице не переливающегося рождественскими огнями, Дженсен вспомнил, что не сказал Джею о своем везении. И по работе удалось закончить быстрее и билет получилось обменять на более ранний. Он выиграл почти сутки, несусветная роскошь! И забыл сказать Джею. Большой Бука наверное спит. И все еще обижен, раз не устраивает на свое любимое время года иллюминацию на всех поверхностях, куда можно прикрутить лампочку.  
Дженсен в нарушение собственного правила – ни каких сюрпризов! очень тихо открыл дверь, почти бесшумно запнулся в прихожей о расставленные ботинки и, шепотом поминая многоногих лосей, покрался на кухню. Пусть Джей с утра проснется и порадуется, а сейчас – стакан воды и дрыхнуть. Глаза слипаются.

Оказалось, что Джаред не спал. Сидел при слабом свете на старом стуле, расковыривал пальцем пятку на шерстяном носке, Дженсен забодался придумывать, как он их протирает, всегда на левом, а вот оно что! Дженсен любовно окинул взглядом широченные плечи, обтянутые старинным, закатанным напрочь свитером с оленями, собравшиеся прядками длинные волосы. Он уже протянул руки – обнять, когда услышал:

\- … развод не проблема.

Хорошо сумки у дверей поставил, ноги бы сейчас точно отшиб. Дыхание сбилось, когда Падалеки продолжил:

\- …Терри квалификацию не растерял, поделит и дом и прочее, как скажу. Проблемы будут с друзьями, представляешь, сколькие не ожидают такого поворота? Собак делить тоже…  
Дальше пошло совсем невообразимое, Джей до хруста сжал трубку, от рыка Эклз подпрыгнул, слова хлестали, как раскаленные плети:

\- Да задолбал он меня к чертям! Сил больше нет. Ни видеть, ни слышать не могу! Ненавижу! Надо решить это, иначе клянусь, киллера найду!

В сердце словно граната рванула, так больно. Он прислонился к стене в прихожей, переждать слабость, пока голова перестанет кружиться, а поджилки трястись. Он огляделся – даже в полумраке заметно, в доме словно и не жили эту неделю – вещи раскиданы, диваны в чехлах. Похоже он пропустил момент, когда Падалеки перестало нравится их партнерство. Радикально так перестало.

Джей… Дженсен не ожидал, что он прорастет так плотно, заберется в душу и пустит корни. Он с кем-то обсуждает грядущий развод, ни слова ему, черт, почему? Чтобы не успел сориентироваться, не цеплялся за дом и общее имущество? Чтобы побольнее отомстить за какую-то эклзовскую глупость? Дженсен придумать не мог, где напортачил, чем он мог так обидеть Джареда. Даже мысль об этом скручивала кишки болью, словно пропустил прямой по яйцам.

Он сполз по стене на пол, в голове метались обрывки мыслей, в груди судорожно сжималось несчастное разорванное на клочки сердце. В висках стучала, набирая обороты, головная боль. Он вытянул перед собой руки, повертел на безымянном пальце кольцо – мятое, с тремя косыми заломами. Вспомнил, до каких высот взлетали ставки, когда Падалеки умолял отдать, чтобы перекатать в ювелирном. И полгода снизу и сотня минетов и даже мытье посуды до конца жизни… Дженсен горько усмехнулся. За три года ни разу не пожалел, что не согласился. Стоило зацепиться за неровности металла, как вспоминался банальный вопрос: «Что ты имеешь в виду?» и то, что могло закончиться глобальной ссорой, оказывалось дурацким, ничтожным недопониманием.

Эклз покрутил на пальце золотой ободок, прошелся по изломам и неровностям. В душе задергалась надежда, от ее трепыханий становилось вдвойне тошнее, но пропало желание свалить в Антаркику без объяснений, отключить телефон и прислать бумаги на развод почтой. Понятно дело, если сказанное окажется правдой, он сдохнет на месте. Придушит Падалеки, застрелится сам. Выгрызет ему через горло лживый язык, вырвет печень… Эклз зафыркал, поражаясь, насколько кровожадным может быть замужний гей средних лет, если вдруг заподозрит измену.

Он пытался встать, когда включился свет. Джаред вылетел в коридор лохматый, с вытаращенными глазами. В руках – молоточек для отбивания мяса, в его здоровенных лапах он смотрелся как клоунский реквизит, и никак не предметом самообороны. Дженсен опять зафыркал, борясь с подкатывающей истерикой. Джаред замер, узнав:

\- Хей, почему не предупредил, я бы встретил. – Он спрятал за спину «оружие массового поражения» и ехидно усмехнулся, - или поесть приготовил.

Не понимая реакции мужа, Джаред подошел поближе:

\- Джен, что-то случилось? На работе? Или, - Падалеки посерьезнел, - по дороге?

Запираться не было смысла, Дженсен крутанул кольцо, царапая кожу, и признался:

\- Я слышал про развод. Джей, почему ты мне… - Горло перехватило обидой, за миллион баксов он не договорил бы эту фразу.

Джаред выронил молоточек, ойкнул. Побледнел, покраснел, рухнул на пол рядом с Дженсеном, затараторил:

\- Меган разводится. Она Стефу челюсть сломала, когда он руку на нее поднял. Теперь он не хочет оставлять ей собак. Джен, прости за бардак, она мне с приезда мозг выносит, я забегался.

Эклз застонал – в груди нарывало, голова раскалывалась от разыгравшейся мигрени, но счастье, обнимающее его, как драгоценности снимающее губами слезы с его ресниц, компенсировало всё. Джаред вмял его в стену, залез на колени, позволил утонуть в знакомых запахах – дома, немного пыли, много пота и совсем чуть-чуть одеколона. Он сдерживал его, не давал разорваться, собирал обратно разбитый паззл. Взял за руку, поцеловал в ладонь, прижался губами к неровным граням кольца.

\- Ты из-за него не сбежал, да?

Дженсен кивнул. Падалеки шумно выдохнул и уперся как лось рогами, головой Дженсену в грудь и забубнил:

\- Если ты от меня когда-нибудь захочешь избавиться, выбери быстродействующий яд, ладно? Или снайпера, чтобы раз, и не мучился. Чтоб я даже подумать не успел, что ты меня разлюбил. Ладно? Других способов нет, учти, развода я тебе не дам. Понял?

Джаред встряхнул Эклза за плечи, и прорычал в ошеломленную физиономию:

\- Понял?

Дженсен кивнул, притянул к себе, уткнулся в горячее ухо:

\- Понял, все понял. Я раньше думал, что это тебе надо помятое кольцо носить, но мне оказывается нужнее. Дурак же…

\- А мне не надо кольца, у меня лучше есть. Я кажется, палец на ноге сломал. Молоточком, – и заржал, паразит. И не переставал ржать, пока Эклз, матерясь ощупывал пострадавшую от любовных перипетий конечность. В больнице Джей получил на укол больше – доктор решил, что это шок. И только Дженсен, глядя в осоловелые глаза мужа, понимал, что это не шок.

Это – Любовь. Взаимная и до гроба.


End file.
